Jamie's Angel
by Providencelover
Summary: Jamie sees an angel that can help her through her sickness. This is a stand alone story is does not follow any other story. this is co written by my friend. please r/r


Jamie's   
Angel   
By: Rebecca and Paige   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The first visit   
  
I was still in the hospital a week after our wedding. Landon stayed by my side even though I told him he needed rest as well. The treatments weren't helping as much as I wanted and I was scared, scared of dying, scared of life without Landon. Landon was my angel, he was my miracle but I could sense that I was missing something, something great.   
"How are you feeling?" Landon asked. It was mid morning and I was sitting up in bed reading, something I hadn't been able to do in months. Immediately after our wedding I'd begun to feel worse and had passed out again, but this time in Landon's arms. Landon had driven me straight to the hospital and the doctor had started me on heavy doses of medicine, which made me sicker, and I wasn't eating.   
"I'm OK," I said. I put down my book. "How are you?" I smiled.   
Landon kissed me on the cheek. "Good. Has the doctor come in yet?"   
I shook my head. "No, not yet."   
Landon sat down beside me not saying anything but I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried. I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."   
Landon smiled. "I know."   
I leaned back against the pillows holding Landon's hand. He started reading to me from my mother's book, the book I'd given him when I was in the hospital before our wedding. I soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
That night I awoke and looked over to find Landon still beside me asleep in the chair with the book opened on his lap. I smiled and looked out the window. The moon was shinning bright and I tried searching for my star, the one Landon had named for me. Suddenly I saw a bright light and I heard a rustle through the leaves. I slowly sat up (my medication makes me really weak) and looked toward the window. I didn't know what was going on but it was starting to scare me. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and I had to shield my eyes. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run but I didn't, I stayed still.   
"Don't be afraid," the voice said. She was wearing a long white dress kind of like my dress I wore during the play. She had a moon shape object on her forehead and wings, real angel wings. "Has everything been all right for you?"   
I stared at her. Would she know if I were all right? I looked down. "No, I'm sick I have cancer."   
The angel smiled kindly. "I know. I have come to comfort you."   
Tears came to my eyes. I wanted to get better so bad; I wanted to live a normal life with my husband. I looked at the angel. Then she tossed me a package. And then she left. I stared at the package and then back at the window. Had this been a dream or had it been real, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I had to tell someone and that someone was sitting right next to me. I sat the package on the bedside table and laid back down trying to sort out what had happened. I finally drifted off the sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two: What Really Happened   
  
The next morning I awoke to find Landon awake reading. I looked over at him and smiled, excited to tell him about the angel.   
"Hey," he said coming over to me. We kissed. "How did you sleep?"   
"I....." The door opening cut me off. I looked over and saw the nurse bringing in breakfast. The nurse looked different, almost familiar. She wheeled the tray over to my bed and winked at me. I watched her walk out of the room and close the door. I looked at Landon and then I looked at my bedside table and realized the package was still there. It hadn't been a dream; it had been real, very real.   
"Jamie you need to eat," Landon said.   
I looked at my plate suddenly feeling sick. I hadn't eaten much since entering the hospital. I took a closer look at what was on my tray. It wasn't the normal yucky hospital food it was something completely different. I looked over at Landon. "Landon can I tell you something?"   
Landon looked at me suddenly concerned. "Are you sick?"   
I shook my head. "No I'm not but I saw something last night, something wonderful. I saw an angel."   
Landon stared at me as if not sure how to respond. "Oh," he finally said after a long pause. He stood up. "I'll be right back I need to go...um...get something."   
I watched him leave. I couldn't believe he of all people didn't believe me. I reached for the package and opened it. Inside was a brand new bible. I looked down at the bottom right hand corner and noticed it had my name...Jamie Sullivan Carter. I smiled. I looked toward the window wondering when I'd see the mysterious angel again. Then the door opened and my father walked into the room. He came over to me and gave me a hug. He sat down in the chair Landon had been sitting in.   
"So how are you feeling?" my father asked. He looked tired like he hadn't slept well.   
"I'm fine Daddy," I said smiling. "I saw an angel," I whispered.   
My father looked at me but not as Landon had, my father looked at me like seeing an angel was the most precious thing in the whole world. "Honey I know that you....." I held up a hand cutting him off.   
"Look," I said. I held out the bible and pointed to the lower right hand corner. "It was on my bedside table when I woke up."   
Daddy took the bible thoughtfully as if trying to reason what this meant. He finally looked at me. "Jamie do you realize this bible has a moon on it? I've never seen anything like it."   
I looked closely. My father was right, there was a moon and branching out from it was two wings, almost like a dove. What did this all mean? I couldn't tell all I knew was that someone was watching over me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three: The Second Visit   
  
That night I lay in my bed trying to shut my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about the angel, wondering if she was going to come back again tonight. I finally closed my eyes my bible opened on my lap. Suddenly I heard the rustle of the leaves and I sat up. I looked at the clock...mid-night it read. I watched and waited for the angel to appear. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and I smiled to myself. She was here again...to comfort me.   
"How are you?" the angel asked. Her wings glowed like the stars of the night.   
I didn't say anything I just looked at her, waiting, watching.   
"I see you got the bible," the angel said. She must have assumed that I wasn't going to say anything.   
I rubbed my fingers over the bible's smooth surface and then looked up at her. "Yes, its lovely." I looked over at Landon who was sound asleep. I only wished that he could enjoy this incredible experience with me.   
Suddenly the angel disappeared. I laid back down in bed and looked over at Landon. He opened his eyes and came over to the bed.   
"Are you OK?" he asked gently touching my cheek.   
I nodded. "I saw her again Landon."   
"Saw who?" Landon asked. He took my hand.   
"The Angel," I answered. Suddenly the room started spinning I couldn't see everything was fuzzy. I gripped the side of the bed and shut my eyes really tight.   
"Jamie what's wrong?" Landon asked. His voice sounded far away. My insides burned with every breath. "I'll get a nurse."   
I wanted to tell him to stay but I couldn't I was too weak. I wished the angel were here to comfort me now when I needed it most. Suddenly I felt something sharp in my arm and the dizziness stopped.   
"You OK?" Landon asked. He kissed me on the cheek and took my hand. I looked over at the nurse who was standing by my bed. She was the same nurse that had brought my breakfast that morning and she had a certain glow in her eyes, like she had a secret.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four: The Miracle  
  
The angel visited once more and then I didn't see her again. It's now been a week and I think I'm getting worse. My hair has started to fall out. I found a clump of it on my pillow this morning and the medication they're giving me has stopped working. I'm so scared I don't want to die, I don't want to leave my beloved Landon. Landon sat by my side holding my hand. I could barely lift my head off the pillow and I knew Landon was worried. I could see concern in his eyes every time I looked at him and I wanted to tell him that everything was gong to be OK but I couldn't I was too weak. All I knew was that I needed a miracle and I needed it soon.   
It was almost mid-night before I finally drifted off to sleep but then something caused me to awake with a start. I heard a rustle in leaves and looked over to see the familiar bright light. I sat up weakly and waited for the angel to appear.   
"I told you I'd be back," the angel said with a smile.   
Then the door opened and Landon came into the room. He stopped and just stared then he looked at me. "Uh Jamie what..."   
I held up a hand. "Landon this is the angel I was telling you about."   
"You weren't kidding," Landon said still somewhat shocked.   
I turned back to the angel who was coming over to the bed.   
"I'm scared," I whispered suddenly. "Can you make me better? I want to go home. I want to live a normal life with Landon."   
"I'll do what I can" the angel said and disappeared.   
I smiled to myself and laid back down wondering what the next day would bring.   
  
The next week I was released from the hospital. I was still on heavy medication but Landon's father was paying for homecare, which really shocked me. I hadn't expected it and neither had Landon. I was sitting in the wheelchair waiting for Landon to drive the car around. Then a girl with a mail bag came up to me.   
"Are you Jamie Sullivan?" she asked.   
I looked at her wondering why she wanted me. "Yes," I said after a few seconds of silence.   
The girl pulled out a package and gave it to me. "This is for you have a good day." The girl disappeared before I could say anything.   
I looked down at the package wondering what it could be. Then Landon got out of the car and helped me get into the front seat. I was still very weak and couldn't walk very well on my own. I settled into the seat and put on my seatbelt while still holding the mysterious package. After putting my suitcase in the trunk Landon got into the drivers seat.   
"What's that you're holding?" Landon asked.   
"I don't know," I said. "I'll open it when we get home."   
Landon put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive through. We were going back to my house since Landon and I didn't have a house of our own yet because I'd gotten sick right after the honeymoon. A few minutes later we pulled into the driveway. My father was sitting on the porch waiting for us; he immediately came down the steps and opened my car door.   
"Jamie honey," he said as he helped me stand and walk toward the house. I was still gripping the package tightly. "How are you feeling?"   
"I'm fine daddy," I replied. I finally made it to the house and my dad helped me lay down on the couch.   
Then Landon came into the house with my suitcase. "Jamie how about we open the package now? Rev. When is homecare supposed to get here?"   
I tried to tune out what Landon and my father were talking about. Homecare. The word sounded so old fashioned, like for an old person, not for an eighteen year old newlywed. I looked at the package I was still holding and tore it open I couldn't wait any longer. I opened it and found what appeared to be some sort of bottle.   
"What is it Jamie?" Landon asked coming over to me.   
I read the bottle it said: Anti-Cancer medication.   
"Hmm," Landon said. He took the bottle from me. "To Jamie Sullivan from ___________ " Landon looked at me. "It doesn't say who its from."   
I grabbed the bottle from him and looked at it. Landon was right it didn't say whom it was from.   
"Jamie do you need help upstairs?" my father asked.   
I nodded and tried to sit up. I felt so weak and sore. I stood up trying not to fall back onto the couch. Finally Landon did something I never expected he picked me up.   
"Landon," I screamed laughing. He carried me all the way upstairs and put me down on the bed.   
"That's what newlyweds are supposed to do," he said kissing me on the forehead. "Now get some rest."   
I nodded and got under the covers. Soon I was asleep.   
  
Homecare must have come when I was asleep for when I woke up I felt a whole lot better. I realized that I had an IV in my arm and I almost cried. I didn't want to be hooked up to tubes and machines I wanted to be free I wanted to be normal. Then a nurse came into the room, she had an evil look about her. She started to insert something into my IV.   
"This will make you feel better in no time," she said. She said it with a cackle.   
I stared at her fear in my eyes. Was I dreaming or was this real? I didn't know. I began screaming, screaming for someone to get me out, for someone to rescue me.   
  
I sat up in bed my heart racing. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and realized I must have been screaming.   
"Jamie," Landon said bursting into the room. He rushed over to the bed. "Are you OK?"   
I hugged him, tight, not wanting to let go. "I had a horrible dream Landon..." I started crying I couldn't stop. Landon just held me stroking my hair muttering comforting words to me.   
"Hey its OK," Landon said. He kissed my forehead. I laid back down trying to calm down.   
"What happened?" my father asked coming into the room.   
"Its OK Rev.," Landon said. Turning to him.   
I looked down and noticed I didn't have an IV in me and there wasn't a nurse in the room.   
"Why don't you try to get some more sleep," Landon said. "I'm going to head to bed too. Homecare is going to be here shortly."   
Those words made my stomach churn. I didn't want them here, I only wanted my father and my beloved Landon by my side. I drifted into a peaceful sleep not wanting to be awakened again by a horrible nightmare.   
  
I awoke the next morning to find a strange woman standing by my bed. I looked at her and then down at my arm. I didn't have an IV in my arm. I looked again at the nurse she was putting pills into a little plastic cup.   
"Your father says you need to take this," the nurse said. She smiled, the same smile the angel had had. I smiled and sat up, taking the pills. The nurse handed me some water. I swallowed the pills and laid back down, hoping I wouldn't get sick again. As the week passed I began to feel better, to have more energy. I was finally able to walk around on my own. It was almost one in the afternoon a week after I received the pills. I walked downstairs and fund Landon and my father on the couch in the living room.   
"Hey," I said quietly.   
Landon turned around and jumped up. "Jamie."   
I smiled and put my arms around him.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked as we shared a kiss.   
"Better then I have in months," I replied. "I love you."   
Landon hugged me so hard I thought I was gong to fall. I sat down on the couch beside Landon and put my head on his chest. I was so happy to be feeling better. Then the phone rings and my dad answers.   
"Hello?" my father said. "Yes, I'll hold."   
I looked at him wondering what was going on. A few minutes later he started talking again.   
"Thank you doctor I will tell her," my father said. He hung up and turned to me a huge smile on his face.   
"What is it dad?" I asked.   
"Jamie that was the doctor it seems that the cancer is in remission!" dad said. He got up and hugged me.   
"Jamie that's great!!" Landon said. He hugged me too.   
I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. I stood up and headed for the stairs. I wanted to get my bible, the one that the angel gave me and read some passages. I walked into my room and grabbed my bible, then something caught my eye. I walked over to the bed and saw a note sticking out of one of the bed knobs. I unscrewed the knob and pulled out a piece of paper. I opened it and this is what it said.   
  
Jamie,  
I hope the medicine worked. I did what I could .   
  
Your secret angel   
  
  
I re-read the note again. I couldn't believe it my medication had come from the angel. I really had witnessed a miracle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
